Nursery Decorations
by zeusfluff
Summary: Peter and Olivia share in the joys of preparing for Etta's birth. Nursery decorations included.
1. Nursery Decorations

**Nursery Decorations**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Summary: Peter and Olivia share in the joys of preparing for the birth of their 1st born. Nursery decorations included. A/N: You are warned that this may get a little graphic.

* * *

Shopping for nursery decorations had been that last thing on their baby to-do list. Everything else had been set up. They'd ordered a crib online that was supposed to be delivered today. Olivia was due any day now and Peter was keeping an extra eye on her. His smile never left his face as he saw Olivia pick up a tiny pink stuffed elephant.

"Peter, this would go great on her dresser set."

He took the pink elephant into his hand and squeaked it.

"It'll match her dresser."

Olivia giggled a little and placed her hand over her stomach. Peter gave her a look of concern.

"What?"

She shook her head and giggled some more.

"I think Etta likes it."

Peter placed his hand over hers and a wide smile spread across his face.

"That's my girl, she knows what she likes."

For months Peter doted on Olivia, gave in to her every want and need. His most recent adventure: finding a local mini-mart open at 2 am that had mashed potato quesadillas. He'd eventually found a mini-mart close to their house, two blocks away that sold the foodstuff. Olivia was now holding up a light purple frilly newborn dress with a onesie under it.

"What about this one?"

Peter's smile reminded Olivia of the sun, bright and true.

"It's adorable. Get that one. Honey, I think we've got enough decorations now for the room. We should get home; you need to be off your feet."

Olivia sighed as Peter led her over to the checkout counter. Her feet were tired anyways so home sounded good. It wasn't until they got to the car that Peter noticed Olivia was starting to fall asleep. She was jolted from her sleep when a strong kick from inside alerted her.

"Etta, let mommy sleep. She's tired. Now's not the time to start playing. Maybe if you're really good, daddy will read you a book when we get home."

Olivia gave Peter a tired smile. He couldn't believe they'd come this far in the past four years. He'd never pictured himself being married, or being a father at that. He returned the smiled and taking Olivia's hand, he kissed it.

"My tough cookie seems to be crumbling slightly, and yet she's still mama bear."

At a red light, he took a moment to look her over. She was beautiful. Glowing wasn't even the right word for it. He didn't even know if there was a word for it, just that he could bask in it all day long. Etta seemed to still her movement at her father's words.

"Sweetheart, daddy will read you the three bears when we get home, let your mom sleep. She's tired. You know, you'll have to come out sooner rather than later."

Olivia gave him a look of knowing and leaned back closing her eyes.

"Light's green Peter. I wanna know how you do that when we get home. You seem to have this uncanny ability to calm the people around you with your voice."

It was twenty minutes before they were home. When they entered the house, Peter helped Olivia up the staircase and towards the baby's room. He placed his hands over her eyes and led her into the room.

"I have a surprise for you."

He uncovered her eyes and she opened them up.

"Oh my god Peter, a video monitoring system. So we can monitor the baby? You are a genius Bishop."

Olivia took in the contents of their baby's room as she sat down in the rocking chair. Everything was just the way she had imagined it. Then their eyes met, Olivia's full of knowing. This was their little corner of untouched tranquility, this was their home. For all three of them. Her eyes held a kind of certainty, one he'd never seen before.

"Peter, its time."

Peter's eyes went wide and he arched his eyebrows. The doorbell startled them out of their reverie as he helped her out of the rocking chair.

"There we go sweetheart, take your time, there's no rush."

But by the time they'd gotten to the staircase, they had to stop.

"Peter contraction, stop."

Peter held her left hand tightly while the other began its rhythmic comforting circular motions on her back. He felt terrible, only because he knew that she was essentially raging a war with her own body.

"Sweetheart I know it hurts, it's ok to cry. You know I would gladly take away all your pain if I could. If only the wager we made just last week could really happen, that I could have this baby for the both of us. But it's just physically impossible."

By the time they'd made it down the stairs, Walter had let the delivery men in with the box of as of yet to be assembled crib. Peter cleared his throat and motioned for the men to set the box down in the living room.

"Just set it over there guys. Walter let's go. Olivia's in labor."

Walter's eyes lit up like a giddy child in a candy store.

"How wonderful! Dear, don't forget to breathe in and out. In and out."

Olivia was tuning everything out. By the time they got to the car, she wasn't ignoring her instincts anymore. She turned wild-eyed to Peter and spoke her fears.

"Peter I don't think Etta's gonna wait any longer."

Peter was about to turn the car on but stopped himself short. His serious face turned slack pale. Shaking his head he grabbed for Olivia's hand.

"No, sweetheart. Not here. Don't push."

Olivia gave him the look 'are you crazy'? She couldn't ignore what her body wanted.

"Peter! I can't just ignore what my body wants, and Etta wants out!"

Peter put his hands up in submission and then pulled something from his pocket and showed Olivia.

"I can do this, remember?"

Olivia groaned and whipped her head towards Peter.

"Peter, would you put that damn medical license away! You know you're not licensed in this country to practice medicine! That is a Mexican medical license and it doesn't apply in the U.S.! Oh god Peter, I think her head is between my legs! Please get her out! Please!"

He'd never heard her beg like that before. But he knew he had to help his wife.

"Ok, first I need you to relax and breathe. Walter, get me the med-kit from under the seat. There should be a pair of gloves in there. Wait I've got a better idea, is your medical bag still behind the seat?"

Walter nodded his head and fished it out from behind him.

"Son, do you think this is the wisest idea? This could be very dangerous for the both of them."

Peter knew the risks; he knew he was taking two lives into his hands. He was nervous as hell but he knew what he had to do, at this point Etta would be here faster than the paramedics. What he didn't realize was that someone had seen them, one of their neighbors and had called 9-1-1. Through hazy vision Olivia looked at Peter with sincerity in her eyes.

"Peter I can't wait anymore. She's there; I really need to do this. I need to push."

Peter kissed Olivia's forehead and popped his head over the seat.

"Walter, could you push the button there to tilt the seat back?"

This was going to be awkward; there wasn't time to get her to the back seat. Everything was happening so fast. He'd have to zone in on the situation at hand and ignore the outside world until the paramedics got there.

"Everything's going to be alright sweetheart, I put the screen to block the sun up so that no one can see you ok? I need you to put your feet up on the dashboard. Relax. Two or three pushes and Etta will be out. I can already see a tiny head peeking out with a full head of hair."

Olivia was doing her best to follow Peter's instructions; their daughter was the most important thing to her.

"The head is almost out, I can see the ears. One strong push and her head will be out. Shoulders are the easiest part. There we go 'Livia. There we go. She's out, I've got her! I've got her sweetheart!"

Peter set a crying Etta atop Olivia's stomach, her own tears mixing with Etta's. A watery smile spread across Olivia's face as she spoke her first words to her new baby.

"Hi baby girl. I'm... I'm your mama... Let's wave to daddy and grandpa. Hi daddy, hi grandpa..."

Olivia made a waving gesture with Etta's tiny right hand. Etta was still crying at the top of her lungs. She didn't seem to quiet for a few minutes even as Olivia spoke to her.

"It's alright. I'm right here... Mommy is right here."

Peter gave Olivia his own watery smile as he soaked up the moment between new mother and daughter. He saw Olivia place a gentle kiss on the crown of Etta's tiny head. Peter turned his head when he began to hear sirens a block or two away. The hard part was over for now. He kept soaking in the moment between the two girls he loved the most. He'd do the best job he could protecting his girls.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Do you guys think this might be a little too graphic let me know...


	2. Bonding Time

**Chapter 2: Bonding Time**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment is intended. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: Some bonding time for baby!Etta and Olivia.

* * *

Olivia had just gotten Etta to sleep and she was dozing off herself in the rocking chair. She had Etta cradled up against her shoulder and was unconsciously rocking back and forth. She hadn't even noticed that Peter was standing in the doorway to the nursery. Her eyes opened just after Peter captured a picture on the digital camera in his hands. Smiling, she took Etta from her shoulder and cradled her in her arms and she got up from the rocking chair. Every nerve in her body shot a pain signal to her lower abdomen.

"Ok, I guess daddy will have to put you to bed. Mommy is still in pain."

Peter gently took the sleeping Etta from Olivia's arms and made his way over towards her crib, now thankfully put together. Etta had spent her first two night's home in the basinet in their room. But now that the crib was set up with everything in it, and the video monitoring system just off to the side so that they could see her. Olivia smiled and watched as Peter placed Etta into her crib, she didn't even budge. Gently taking her by the arm, he led her out of the nursery and across the hall into their room. Olivia climbed under the covers and sighed.

"I don't think I've ever said this before Peter, but I think I could sleep for a week. To think this perfect little baby was inside my womb for almost a year and then she comes out suddenly is just amazing. The other part about post-pregnancy I don't like so much, is the fact that everything is either sore or tender. Or engorged, like my breasts for example. I feel like I'm producing so much milk I'm gonna burst."

Peter smiled and placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"All normal sweetheart. Your body just isn't used to having all this extra stuff to deal with. Once Etta starts nursing regularly, you'll notice the difference."

Olivia nodded and gave him a tired smile.  
"You were calmer than I expected the way you handled her birth. You knew exactly what to do. How many babies did you say you delivered Peter?"

Peter smiled, Olivia believed in him more than anything in the world. He was her anchor, her everything. She'd be damned if anyone or anything tried to take him away from her again. He cleared his throat and pulled her into an embrace on the bed.

"982. That's almost 1,000 babies. Some were easier than others. Etta's was fairly easy. But you didn't have any complications during labor and delivery. You know I was thinking, maybe with the world finally settling down a little, I should go to medical school. Get my license here in America. I don't see why not."

Olivia smirked at him tiredly.

"So, does this mean I was your first patient in America then?"

Peter smiled at Olivia and kissed the crown of her forehead.

"The first of many. Etta's birth was the fastest I've ever been through. 40 minutes usually isn't the standard. But she's perfect, ten fingers and ten toes. I think she has my nose, but her eyebrows are all yours, and the lips too. She's going to have such a wonderful life. We'll spoil her rotten. And eventually when she turns three, we'll give her a little brother or sister. I don't want her to be an only child like me. I can't wait to see what her eye color is. It'll be at least a week before she learns to open her eyes."

Olivia nodded and lie back down on the bed again. Her eyes were drooping closed when Etta's cries came over the monitor, and the video showed Etta's tiny face, scrunching up in protest. She was hungry.

"Don't worry 'Livia, I'll get her. Just stay right there."

Olivia had already propped herself up on the pillow by the time Peter came in with Etta. She smiled, even though she was exhausted, she loved spending every waking moment with Etta. She'd dreamed of being a mother all her life, and now that it came true, she wondered if she'd ever experienced such euphoria, such bliss. But the simple answer was this: No. She hadn't. Etta was a gift to both Peter and Olivia, a gift where in another timeline, Etta was just a drawing, in a future where Walter was in prison for crimes against this universe.

"Come here sweetie, mama knows when your hungry."

Peter enjoyed watching the two girls in his life get to know each other better through touch.

"I could watch the two of you bond like that all day. Not nursing of course. She's got a good appetite, no I'll rephrase that, she's got daddy's appetite. There's almost nothing I wouldn't eat."

Olivia smiled at him and rocked Etta a little and traced her nose as she continued to nurse.

"Of all the things we've been through Peter, bringing Etta into this world is by far the most beautiful and normal thing we've done. She's our perfect little soul."

It wasn't long before Etta was fast asleep. Peter had put her in a onesie that had coverings where her hands went through the sleeves so that when she touched her face she wouldn't scratch herself with her finger nails.

"I'll put her back to bed. You cover up and make yourself comfortable."

By the time Peter came back, Olivia was fast asleep with the body pillow between her legs. Smiling, he climbed into bed with her and slowly closed his eyes. He'd be up again for the 2 a.m. feeding. Peter had only been asleep for about an hour and a half before Etta's wailing came from her tiny but mighty voice box just across the hallway. He opened up his scratchy eyes and like a zombie climbed out of bed and quietly padded his way into Etta's room. Picking her up, he felt her diaper, it was wet.

"Ok sweetheart, daddy will change your diaper. Hold on."

Cradling Etta in the crook of his arm he carried her over to the changing table next to her crib.

"Let's see what kind of job you've done princess."

Peter carefully undid Etta's onesie and gently undid the tabs on her diaper. Taking it off, he momentarily put his arm up to his nose. Taking it away he made a pity face.

"Oh sweetheart, you've got diarrhea. Let's get you cleaned up."

Cleaning her up as best he could on the changing table, he took a now very naked Etta towards the stairs and down them. He heard noise in the kitchen. Finding Etta's tub, he placed it into the right hand side of the sink. Walter was making a toasted pb and j sandwich.

"Peter, your giving the child a bath at this time of night?"

Peter looked at Walter as if to say 'help'.

"Walter, Etta's got diarrhea. I've got to clean it all off. I don't know if it's from eating breast milk or something else."

Their voices must have woken Olivia, because she was making her way down the stairs however painful it was.

"What's going on down here Peter?"

Peter was busy rinsing off Etta, but answered accordingly.

"Etta needed to be changed. She's got diarrhea."

Olivia took the wet baby in her arms and went to get a towel from the closet. Drying Etta off, she cooed at her.

"It's ok baby girl. Mama will make sure you get better."

Olivia cradled Etta in her arms and kept cooing at her.

"Oh sweet baby girl, you've got a fever! Peter, what did you wash her with?"

Peter looked at Olivia confused.

"I washed her with warm water and baby soap."

Walter ushered the two new parents into his basement lab and took Etta from Olivia's arms.

"What she needs is baby liquid Tylenol and some rest. She'll need to see the doctor tomorrow for her diarrhea."

Olivia took the fussy baby from Walter's arms and ascended the basement stairs with Peter in tow behind her. Once they got to their bedroom, Peter pulled the liquid baby Tylenol from the bureau drawer and squeezed a couple of drops from the eye dropper into Etta's mouth. She was still fussy, but she was calming. Peter and Olivia found that Etta was breathing easier and was now asleep.

"How can a fever wrack such a tiny and defenseless body? She's been in the world a week and this happens. The doctor will know what to do."

I hummed a nameless tune to Etta while Peter placed a kiss onto her warm forehead.

"It might be just a slight cold. It is cold and flu season after all."

Olivia and Peter walked towards Etta's room and Olivia watched as Peter gently placed their sleeping baby into her crib.

"Get better my sweet little angel. Our perfect little soul."

Peter sat in the rocking chair and watched Etta sleep. He bolted up from the chair when he heard her begin to cough. She was struggling to breathe. His eyes widened in realization what was going on. He picked her up out of the crib and held her in his arms, and she began to cry. Coughing came in bouts and her breath came in rough jagged heaves. Olivia came into the room as fast as she could.

"Peter, what's wrong? Why does Etta sound like that?"

Taking a breath he took Etta out of the room and down the stairs, once he got to the bottom he turned to Olivia and told her what was going on.

"We need to get Etta to the hospital now! She has Whooping Cough. She needs to be monitored."

Olivia grew nervous and threw her coat on, not wanting to get dressed, this was the easier way than to waste time getting out of her night clothes. She took Etta into her arms when she heard her take in a ragged shaky breath. It seemed as if she were holding the breath. Olivia's eyes grew wide as she looked down at Etta, she'd stopped crying and went completely still in her arm.

"Etta? Come on baby, cry for mama. Please cry... Peter she isn't crying..."

Peter once again took Etta from her arms and gently placed her onto the couch, tears came to his eyes, but he didn't let them fall.

"She's not breathing."

Olivia paced back and forth as the floorboards beneath her creaked and moaned in protest against her weight.

"Come on baby girl, breathe. Breathe for daddy now. Come on, I know you can do it..."

Peter stopped CPR when he heard Etta give a cry and start coughing again. Olivia gave a sob and grabbed for her ailing baby.

"Let's go Peter, before it happens again. Whooping Cough is highly contagious."

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: A Miracle in the Thicket

**Chapter 3: A Miracle in the Thicket**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment is intended. Date Started: 11/6/12. Date Finished: 11/9/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Peter and Olivia had been handed a miracle in the thicket of life. They really had been. Etta had dodged a bullet so to speak when the doctors administered the medicine for Whooping Cough just in time. They'd said if Etta had waited another day, she might have not survived. The pair had gotten her to the hospital in time. Now, two weeks later, she was back at home, still recovering. Olivia sat in the rocking chair and watched her baby sleep. Her face was serene and content, while probably dreaming about being with mommy. Peter came into the room and reached into Etta's crib, stroking her head.

"You gave us quite a scare there kiddo."

Etta whined and snuggled into Peter's hand. A quiet smile spread across his face as he continued stroking her tiny head. She was already a daddy's girl and had Peter completely wrapped around her tiny finger. He'd do just about anything for her.

"The hospital bill is expensive Peter."

Peter nodded his head, but a confident smile on his face.

"Nina told me that Massive Dynamic would take care of it."

In any timeline, Olivia didn't trust Nina Sharp. Olivia labeled her a condoning and conniving woman who sought out nothing more than to be a powerhouse in the world around her, to control others.

"Her eyes are turning green Peter. They were blue when she was born, but they are starting to change color."

Olivia awed at the wide 'O' yawn that Etta made and then her eyes fluttered momentarily, making her freeze. When Etta closed them once more, she sighed as the tiny baby grabbed onto Olivia's fingers finger and held on. A lump formed in her throat when Etta's grip loosened around her finger.

"Peter, she's not moving."

Peter reached into the crib and placed his large hand on Etta's tiny chest.

"She's breathing sweetheart. Babies as little as her sometimes will do that. She's in a deep sleep. Sometimes they forget to breathe. Don't worry, if it becomes an alarming problem, we'll take her in to the doctor."

Peter could tell Olivia was worried, but he was doing his best to reassure her.

"It's alright sweetheart. See? Put your hand on her chest. See, she's still breathing. I'll keep tabs on her."

Olivia kept her hand on Etta's tiny chest, watching the rise and fall of it. Though she'd been able to come home to recover, Olivia swore she still heard raspy breaths in between every once in awhile.

"I'm sorry Peter, it's just after seeing what she just went through with Whooping Cough, I don't want to see SID's take her away from us..."

Peter's look turned somber. He knew what she was worried about.

"Listen sweetheart, that won't happen. I won't let it. Besides, we don't let her sleep with pillows and her blanket isn't really big... It's her size. Plus we don't let her sleep on her stomach. That's what's dangerous and can cause SID's in the first place."

Olivia felt embarrassed; Etta was having difficulties finding where to eat.

"I'm almost embarrassed to say this Peter, but Etta is having a hard time finding where to eat."

Etta's cranky and hungry cries rang throughout the room as if on-call. Peter went to grab for Etta out of her crib. Placing her into Olivia's arms, he made sure she was ready.

"Tickle her feet, that'll make her open her mouth in a big 'O' like she's yawning. She's got a very big area to cover with such a tiny mouth. Wait till she latches on, there we go."

Olivia winced and groaned.

"God you'd think she was a barracuda. What are you a lactation nurse too now? Sometimes it amazes me the things you know."

Peter smiled triumphantly at Olivia and watched as Etta continued to eat.

"Well what I learned in medical school and on the job really helped me a lot. Things stick in my mind. I remember them. You haven't nursed her from the left side have you?"

Olivia shook her head no and continued to wince as Etta got her fill of her meal.

"No, the right seems easier, the milk flows a little better. Even after reading all those breastfeeding books, store bought and library, you never get a real sense of how to handle things. You do it as you go. It's a learn-by-doing experience. Most of the time I feel like I'm wearing a couple of rocks on my chest, their so tender. I don't even want Etta to touch them."

Olivia felt like she was being selfish the way she was talking, but Peter knew that Post-partum depression was starting to kick in and she would be in a far less chipper mood soon. Her emotions were already high and raw, exposed by the whirlwind current called motherhood.

"Give yourself some time sweetheart. You grow-into the role. Eventually it'll be like second nature."

Olivia gave Peter a half-hearted smile.

"I guess I was just expecting all this to come so easily to me. That being a mother was going to be a cake-walk. But then again I'm not my sister. She seemed to master everything so artfully and truthfully with Ella as if it were... Second nature... I guess I'm just having a hard time grasping it... I smell Peter! I haven't had a shower in days, Etta cries at every little thing, and sometimes I just don't know what she wants, whether I've just changed her, fed her or burped her, I wish she could just tell me sometimes..."

So begins the long journey of parenthood for Peter and Olivia. Through joys and sorrows, nothing made them stronger than love.

The End

A/N: So, what'd you think of the ending? I had intended this fic to be short...


End file.
